The proposed research training plan in this level 1 application will address the problem of lymphedema following breast cancer treatment. Training plan specific aims are to: 1) describe the physiological and pathophysiological processes relative to lymphedema; 2) critically review and synthesize theory and research related to lymphedema specifically and cancer symptom management more generally; 3) identify valid and reliable lymphedema measurement methods that can be feasibly implemented in outpatient oncology settings; 4) evaluate current treatment modalities for lymphedema; 5) examine biopsychosocial outcomes potentially related to lymphedema (e.g. altered touch, fine or gross motor movement, and sexuality); and 6) perform independent research in this area. The research question is: What is the short-term effectiveness of a multi-modal treatment regimen on reducing lymphedema and improving quality of life (QOL) outcomes when given as a first line treatment for breast cancer survivors? Research specific aims are to: 1) examine the short-term effectiveness of a multi-modal treatment regimen on reducing lymphedema when given as a first line treatment to breast cancer survivors; 2) examine tolerance to the multi-modal treatment regimen when given as a first line treatment to breast cancer survivors; 3) assess QOL outcomes associated with reduction of lymphedema.